The Minecraft Hunger Games
by tornado90176
Summary: A story made from Minecraft servers "Mcpvp Hunger Games" and "Minecraft Automated Hunger Games"
1. Day 1: The Minecraft Hunger Games

Hi, I wrote this story because I'm bored

* * *

"Hey, wanna team man?"

"No, f-k you, get a life!"

Acit was surprised by the player's aggressive reply

"Alright dude, f-k you too", Acit replied

"F-k your sh-t" retorted the player

"Chill out bro!"

Acit went ahead to search for another teammate while scouting around the arena of the minecraft hunger games. As Acit walked around, he walked up to the beach of a large sea. He decided that he would make a boat as soon as he had a crafting table and hide in the sea until player numbers died down. He decided to play safe and unaggressive. Until the end, that is.

A player with gravel skin and a player with dirt skin walked up to Acit

"Hey, you wanna team dude?" asked the player with gravel skin

"Sure, man" replied Acit

"I'm Sbarklez," said the player with gravel skin, "and this is my bother Nocch"

The player with dirt skin turned from checking out a ravine and said "Whatsup"

"Hey," said Acit, "I'm Acit"

* * *

After 10 minutes, the team members have gotten to know each other better and have formulated a plan. Acit chose archer kit, since he was an accurate archer. Sbarklez mines like a pro, so he chose monsters to help him to be safe while mining. Nocch chose boxer since he was an aggressive player.

The plan would be at first for Acit to tower up and snipe anyone who comes close, while Sbarklez stays at the bottom to make sure no one sneaks under the tower. Nocch would stay away from the team to speed up the game.

"I'll just go around killing people, and we'll meet up later in the game" said Nocch

"Are you sure?" asked Acit

"Yeah, there might be teams out there," said Sbarklez

"Nah, I'll be good"

"_One_ _m__inute until the games begin!_" boomed the intercom

"Ready?" said Nocch

"Yep" replied Acit

"Get wood first, alright?"

"OK, I will. If we spawn in the swamps, gather mushrooms too"

"Wait, what kind of stupid plan is that?! Why would we get wood FIRST? _First_,let's run away as far as we can!" complained Sbarklez

"No, I have boxer kit, I have early game advantage, chill Sbarklez" replied Nocch

"Well, I didn't think about that..." responded Sbarklez

"Are we gonna team with anyone else? Or truce?" said Acit

"Yeah, let's ask this guy with the two-faced skin over here"

There was a guy standing near them, facing them, or was he facing them? He turned his head, and Acit suddenly realized that his head had a back that looks as though it could be the front of his head. _Hmm, that can turn out useful_, thought Acit.

"Hey" said the guy

"Hey, you wanna team?"said Nocch

"Nah, I'll just truce" replied the guy

"Are you sure?" said Sbarklez

_Thirty seconds until the game begins! _boomed the intercom

"Yeah, just remember not to kill me, and I won't kill any of you. Unless we're the only ones left, that is"

"OK" replied Sbarklez "Bye"

The team walked away a little bit to discuss their plan more

"Are we gonna go for cornucopia?" said Acit

_Fifteen seconds left until the game begins! _boomed the intercom

"I will," replied Nocch,"y'all get away, I'll eventually catch up"

"Alright," said Sbarklez, "get ready guys"

_Ten seconds left!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_Teleporting!_

Suddenly everyone is teleported to plates surrounding the cornucopia. The cornucopia was consisted of treasure chests located on a hill. Acit could see that the center of the cornucopia was packed with chests, and that the chests thin out as they go further and further out. Icons glowed on top of chest showing what they contained. Acit spotted a chest showing that it had 20 arrows. "_Extra arrows!"_ thought Acit "_Can come in handy!"_

"Hello, tributes," boomed the intercom, "I am MoJanne, head gamekeeper, and I welcome all of you to the minecraft hunger games! In this arena, you will be fighting each other to death, and the last one standing wins! When the game starts,a nametag will appear above everyone's heads, and everyone will get 3 minutes to fight for the cornucopia chests! After the three minutes end, the chests will be locked and the ten minutes of invincibility starts! Everyone will be invincible in these 10 minutes! Get yourself wood, run away, or do whatever you choose to do in these ten minutes of safety. After the invincibility ends, the chests will be unlocked again. Much further into the game, there will be a feast, the feast's xyz location will be broadcasted through the intercom, and on the piece of paper that will be given to you once the game starts. At the feast there are many goodies such as diamond and tnt, but there will also be opponents there! Every time someone dies, their name and how they died will appear on your paper. When I finish talking, you will have to wait sixty seconds to step off your plate, or else you will quickly trigger a redstone wire signal leading to the detonation of tnt right below you! There are 150 players in the game! Good luck, everybody, and begin!"

"Alright, so here it comes_," _thought Acit

The player three or four plates down from Acit started panicking as soon as he heard the word "begin" being spoken by MoJanne, he ran back and forth on his plate as if trying to get off. There seems to be a invisible barrier surrounding the plates preventing players from stepping off. The player that had panicked is now exerting tremendous effort on getting off of his plate. The next thing Acit saw was a hole in the ground that contained a sheet of paper.

* * *

"Five seconds left!" said MoJanne

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Begin!"

As soon as the game began, the icons on top on the chests disappeared, which lead to Acit not being able to tell which chest was the one with the arrows. Acit decided to sprint in the general direction. He soon met up with two other people in close proximity. One was on fire and frantically searching through the chests for something that could help her, but soon she disappeared, she was still too slow and was not like Katniss Everdeen, a well known hunger games champion, who was also viewed as the girl on fire. The other person, a guy, his nametag reading Monkeyman, was staring right at Acit, and was wielding a glowing stick.

"Hiya! My knockback wooden stick!"

He knocked Acit back very far with with stick, and Acit took little damage but was quite far away from the chest now. Acit switched to his bow, pulled back as hard as he can, and aimed at the arrow hogging guy. Fffffffffzzzzzzzzzz! A hard head shot made Monkeyman turn around and start to sprint away. Fzzz! Another arrow to the chest made Monkeyman disappear and leave behind a bunch of arrows on the ground. Acit went up to the arrows and the knockback stick and took them.

"First kill," though Acit

He was a grandpa kit? Why did he need arrows anyway? Acit decided to start to go around looking for his teammate, and as soon as he spotted Nocch and started yelling to him, he was interrupted by consecutive, loud thundering noises.

"Die! Die! Die!" said a thor kit as he sent thunder down from the sky, by which he killed two and injured five in a row

"Gosh thors are overpowered and annoying" thought Acit

A barbarian kit, or at least Acit thought he was barbarian kit because he was wielding a stone sword, sneaked up on the thor and started slashing him consecutively. Before the barbarian could finish the thor, he got a strike. One strike was enough to catch him on fire, but even though he was on fire he still decided to come towards Acit to kill him for something that could help. When Acit started pulling back the arrow on his bow, a player from behind quickly hit and killed the barbarian. It was Nocch.

"Hey Nocch," Acit said, "It's good to see you man."

"Hey, what's up," replied Nocch

Two girls pass by. One girl whacked another with a wooden sword, while the whacked girl switched to a flint and steel and set the whacking girl on fire.

"Okay, now is really not the time to talk" said Acit

"Yeah, let's get away, I have enough stuff, and Sbarklez is waiting for us" replied Nocch

* * *

Acit followed Nocch into the woods and to Sbarklez. The team was together again.

"_One minute __left before chests are locked!"_ booms MoJanne

"Hi, I eventually got wood, despite the lumberjack kit tree hogger, why did he need so much wood anyway? I also got raw steak and some leather from killing two cows" said Sbarklez

"I got a fishing rod, a clock, and a bottle of potion of night vision from the cornucopia," said Nocch

"I got nothing but a knockback wooden stick from someone I killed" said Acit

"Oh well, it's cool, we'll share what we have." Sbarklez assured

"_Forty-five seconds before chests are locked!"_

"Hey look! All those left lying things on the ground! I'm gonna sprint and get them!" said Nocch

"Hurry, then!"said Sbarklez

Nocch hurriedly ran off to the cornucopia

"We should dig down to avoid trouble" advised Acit

"Okay"

Acit and Sbarklez quickly made a 2 block tall 2 by 2 hole with 3 blocks above them

"Keep alert" said Sbarklez

"_Thirty seconds left until chests are locked!" _boomed MoJanne

"Alright"

"So," said Acit, "once invincibility starts, are we going all the way out to the force field?"

"Nah, that'll take 2 whole days and nights. Let's not go too far out, because that's what everyone does. Let's stay closer to the cornucopia, so we can go back and get stuff."

"But, there'll be a giant pack of career tributes there. They always gather in villages and in the cornucopia."

"We'll take them by surprise. By the way, that reminds me, do you how to work redstone?"

"Yeah. I can't build huge, complicated circuits, but I can build little ones."

"Good, because Nocch and I know very little about redstone."

"Why are you asking me this though? You can't do anything with redstone in the minecraft hunger games. Redstone circuits take time to make, you know. Plus, redstone circuits make alot of noise, light up, and are too noticeable to use in the hunger games."

"Well, you see-"

_"Ten seconds left!" _said MoJanne

"Well, you know about the tnt detonation at the beginning of the game?"

"_Five!"_

_"Four!"_

_"Three!"_

_"Two!"_

_"One!"_

_"Ten minutes of invincibility begins!"_

"Let's dig up, and then wait for Nocch" said Sbarklez

They dug up to the surface

"Yeah, what about the tnt detonation?" asked Acit

"The tnt detonation device can be activated to act as a minefield, I'm sure you know that already. But, did you know you can actually make a cannon with the tnt and the dispenser? That can only be done because of the high amp and voltage of the tnt detonation system. With the high voltage, you can also make what's called compact tnt from nine tnts. Compact tnt separates into nine tnts on impact, and then the nine tnts explode, causing aerial damage. Nine compact tnts can be put together by tremendous redstone energy to make an atom bomb, which can blow up most of this arena to about bedrock level."

"Oh, wow, that's cool, I'll look into it. Hey, look! It's Nocch!"

Nocch came running to them

"Don't run so much, it makes you hungry." said Sbarklez

"Well, I got 4 compasses, 2 seeds, 2 flowers, a beacon, and a bucket." said Nocch

Sbarklez made a wooden pickaxe and started to mine for cobblestone. Soon, he had enough for stove, two stone swords, and a stone pickax. He crafted those things, plus leather boots and two wooden pickaxes. He kept a sword for himself and gave one to Acit. He kept the stone pickax and gave the wooden ones to the other two. He gave the leather boots to Nocch, and Nocch put them on.

"Let's gather more wood for towers," said Acit

"I'll use cobblestone," said Sbarklez

Acit and Nocch got plenty of wood, and Sbarklez even more cobblestone. Sbarklez gave some cobblestone to the other two people.

"Nocch, do you need a stone sword?" asked Sbarklez

"No, I like to take people by surprise,"answered Nocch, "well, remember our original plan? I guess it's time for me to leave now."

"You'll be safe?" said Acit

"Yeah, I have boxer kit" said Nocch

The team walked far enough to the edge of the forest to see the cornucopia. They saw that most career tributes have almost full iron armor and iron sword, two people even had diamond swords.

"Okay, boxer kit is useless against career tributes. Stay with us and we'll get far away." said Acit

"Yeah, that's true" said Nocch

"What time is it?" asked Acit

Nocch looked at his clock and said "It looks like morning, let's use this day to travel far away."

"Acit and I agreed to travel only halfway" said Sbarklez

"Let's go until tonight" said Nocch

* * *

The team traveled through the forest and into the plains without discovering much except a player who was burrowing, killed by Nocch, who dropped a compass and a wooden sword, and later on, another player, who was wearing leather helmet and wielding stone sword, ambushed by the team, who dropped his helmet, his sword, and a compass. His helmet was given to Nocch. They also encountered a stray ocelot, saw from a distance an abandoned dirt tower with burning netherrack on top, and killed a skeleton whom they encountered in a downward sloping cave extension of a mini-ravine they rested in. Sbarklez found and mined two coal lumps in the mini-ravine, and made them into 8 torches. In the plains, they discovered a patch of pumpkins, and got all five of them. They rested by a pond in the plains. Nocch used his fishing rod and catched one fish. He cooked and ate it, since he was hungry from running too much. He also filled his bucket with the water, and got some sand. Sbarklez cooked his three steaks to eat or give away later. After that, they continued onto the hills. By the time they reached the hills, it was dusk and almost nighttime. They decided to go and spend the night in a tiny cave on the side of a hill.

"Let's make sure we kill the monsters in there," said Acit

"I'll go in first, since monsters won't attack me unless I attack them," said Sbarklez

Sbarklez went in and got back out

"It's a tiny cave, not many monsters will spawn, I discovered only one zombie whom I killed."

They went in and Sbarklez used a torch to light up the whole cave

"Okay, now monsters definitely won't spawn" said Sbarklez

"Yeah," said Nocch

"Good," said Acit

They block off the entrance and start talking about how they'll spend the night.


	2. 1st Night:Iron and Killerwolf

"How are we going to spend tonight?" asked Acit

"Let's go around killing people!" said Nocch

"No, let's mine!" said Sbarklez

"No, but we can ambush people at night! Plus I have potion of night vision!" said Nocch

"Let's get a majority vote. It's up to you, Acit." said Sbarklez

"We should mine," said Acit

"Okay, fine, but let's eat first I'm hungry" said Nocch

"So am I, we're all starving" said Sbarklez

"Let's save the food until we're really starving," said Acit

"Okay, come on guys, I found iron," said Sbarklez

"Mining makes you hungry, I'll just stay here, since I can't mine well anyway," said Acit

"Same with me," said Nocch

"Okay, see y'all later," said Sbarklez as he digged down diagonally

* * *

Time has gone past until it's well into the night. Rain pattered outside the cave, and zombies' growling from the outside can be heard clearly. It was cold outside, but inside the cave it was warm. The cave was on a small but steep hill, and rain water could be heard trickling down the hill. Acit and Nocch had been waiting, talking and resting for quite a while, while Sbarklez continued mining underground.

"So, are you planning to make cannons or an atomic bomb?"

"No, it's too risky," said Acit, "redstone can go wrong very easily."

"Aww," said Nocch, "but that can be so cool. Just blow up the arena in one click."

"Well, you can blow yourself up too," said Acit

"Yeah"

"Wait, Acit, I hear footsteps!"

Acit can also hear footsteps. The footsteps were in a hurried, inconsistent pattern, quite unlikely those of mobs. A player was running around during outside during the night, and without shelter too. He was apparently searching for a shelter, but had to dodge mobs. Acit decided not to worry, since the player was probably already weakened alot by mobs. Suddenly Acit heard a-

"Ahooooooooooooooooo!"

"Um, Nocch, did you hear that?" said Acit nervously

"Yeah, I did, and I know exactly what it means."

"Ahoooooooo!" it sounded closer this time

"What does it mean?" asked Acit

"Werewolf. Werewolf kit. He's weak during the day, but much stronger at night. I wonder if he's been secretly following us. Get ready to fight, Acit."

"Ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooo !" said the Werewolf. Acit could see his nametag now, it said killerwolf.

Killerwolf got closer and closer, until he stopped. Then, the dirt wall blocked off the entrance of the cave be be heard being torn at.

"I'll get him, just support me by shooting at him, and try not to shoot me, alright?" said Nocch

"Okay," said Acit, he quickly built a three-block high simple dirt tower

The half-claw half-hands of the werewolf tore through the dirt. He body slammed and broke through the wall.

"I KILLLLLLLLL YOU!" said Killerwolf

Killerwolf lunged to slash Nocch, but Nocch dodged, jumped into action and punched the werewolf straight in the face three times. Then, while Killerwolf was still dazed, he shoved the werewolf to the ground, stepped forward, and swung a sideways punch into killerwolf's chest. Acit aimed at Killerwolf's face, but only managed to shoot his leg. Killerwolf suddenly jumped up and wrestled Nocch to the ground and started punching and biting him. Nocch was overpowered by the werewolf and couldn't do much except headbutt over and over again with his helmet protected head.

Acit took this chance, pulled three arrows out of his quiver, pulled them back as hard, and shot Killerwolf in the vital chest and stomach areas. Killerwolf let out a howl, which allowed Nocch to score a hard punch to Killerwolf's neck and another to his face. Killerwolf then drank a bowl of mushroom soup, and gave Nocch so big of a shove that he hit the wall. While Killerwolf was walking towards Nocch, Acit almost got a headshot on him, but only scraped the back of his head because Killerwolf dodged. Killerwolf then drank another bowl of mushroom soup. Acit is a really accurate archer, but Killerwolf seemed to have some sort of werewolf instincts, which included his being able to dodge really well. Acit suddenly realized that he had been in the blind spot of Killerwolf's vision since he was slightly up higher. He decided to use this advantage. As Nocch got back up, he used all his effort to punch, kick, push, and finally pin Killerwolf to the tower Acit was standing on. Acit switched to his stone sword. As Nocch tried to punch Killerwolf again, Killerwolf elbowed Nocch away. Then, Acit jumped down from the tower, onto Killerwolf, and started slashing him with the stone sword. Acit missed about half of the time, but hit hard when he didn't miss. Killerwolf had to get out of the range of the stone sword to dodge it, and was therefore not able to hit much. Werewolves rely on getting up close. During a split second, Acit looked at Nocch, and Nocch pointed at the hole which Sbarklez digged to use to mine. Acit understood what he meant, and worked with Nocch to get the werewolf to be trapped in the hole. Eventually, Acit was able to use the advantage of the range of his sword to get Killerwolf to the bottom of the mining hole, which was blocked off with cobblestone. Killerwolf tried to pick at the cobblestone but failed to do so, and obviously he did not have a pickax. He turned around to find an arrow aimed at his face.

"Why did you come to attack us? What do you want?" said Acit

"Well, it's the hunger games, of course I'm going to try to kill other people!"said Killerwolf

Suddenly Killerwolf lunged up the hole. Acit let go of his arrow but only scraped past Killerwolf's leg. Killerwolf got up the hole, and quickly pushed Acit back. Nocch tried to push him back in the hole, but was not strong enough. Killerwolf punched Nocch, but Nocch blocked with his stone sword. Acit switched to his Knockback wooden stick, got around to the other of Killerwolf, and knocked him all the way outside the cave. Acit then rushed to the entrance of the cave and knocked Killerwolf down the hill. Quickly, he pulled out an arrow, and shot it at Killerwolf's chest. It hit, and Killerwolf disappeared. He left behind a clock, a compass, and nothing else.

Acit went out the cave, down the hill, and took the things. He got back to the cave and sealed it off with cobblestone. Nocch was lying on the ground, exhausted. Acit looked at the clock, it was almost morning.

"Well, that was exciting," said Nocch

"Haha, yeah," said Acit

* * *

Not long after Acit and Nocch defeated Killerwolf, Sbarklez walked up and out of the mining hole. Sbarklez was wearing full iron armor.

"Hey, I got plenty of iron and iron armor for you guys," said Sbarklez, "I went down there, and at first could not find iron at all. I got frustrated, and almost gave up, when I saw a patch of iron ore hanging from above me. I mined it. I then a whole lot more iron surrounding the area. I accidentally mined into a dark cave. There were a bunch of mobs in there, but also plenty of iron. I went in, killed a zombie, but let a creeper explode on me. The creeper's explosion caused the iron ore to fall off without me having to mine it. So I just grabbed the iron ore, ran out of the cave, and sealed it off with cobblestone. Then, I smelted the iron ore and made enough iron ingots for me to craft a full iron armor and an iron sword for myself, plus some stuff for you two. It was a great time, y'all should have mined with me! What were y'all doing?"

"Well, we got attacked by a werewolf kit," said Nocch

"Oh, really?" said Sbarklez "I heard they were weak during the day, but a lot stronger at nighttime."

"Yeah, and he had some mushroom soup with him too, he was hard to beat, but I finally knocked him out of the cave, down the hill, and killed him with an arrow shot to his head," said Acit

"Nice," said Sbarklez,"here's some stuff for y'all."

Sbarklez handed Nocch an iron breastplate and a pair of iron leggings, and handed Acit an iron helmet, plenty of cobblestone for making an archer's tower, and some flint for arrows.

"Well, it's morning, what's our plan today?" asked Acit.

"Let's continues traveling, like we said we would," said Sbarklez.

"Yeah, let's go until noon of tomorrow," said Nocch.

"Can we have some food though?" asked Acit.

"Sure," said Sbarklez, he handed them both pieces of rotten flesh.

"Gosh, thanks," said Nocch sarcastically

"Geez! I ran out of steaks! Why don't you get your own food then?!" retorted Sbarklez

"Haha calm down man, I was just joking," said Nocch

"Well, I'm so hungry this looks like cookies to me," said Acit as he gobbled down the rotten flesh

"Same here," said Nocch

"Haha, that's why you dont run so much" said Sbarklez

The three players unblocked their cave and got out in the morning light. The rain had stopped earlier that morning, the rain clouds are moving away, and the sun is shining.

* * *

Reviews Appreciate. Next chapter coming up soon.


	3. Day 2:KillerKat94, Twofaced73 and truces

Here's their second day

* * *

The three players continued on journeying through the ridges. They saw some chickens on the way and killed them to get some meat and feathers. Halfway through the morning, they stopped at a lava pool inside a cave. Nocch dumped water out of this iron bucket and filled it with lava. Everyone ate chicken and refilled their hunger bar. Then, they journeyed on. They saw a bunch of stuff lying round on the side of a hill, so they took it. They probably belonged to someone who had starved to death. The pile of stuff consisted of a compass, an iron sword, leather boots, and lots of seeds. The leather boots were given to Acit. They threw away the seeds since they were useless in the hunger games, but the seeds grew into wheats instantly!

"These seeds must have belonged to a cultivator kit, since cultivator's seeds grow instantly" said Acit

"Yeah, let's gather the wheat," said Sbarklez

They gathered enough wheat for two breads, and they saved the bread. As they walked on, they notice a player towering on top on a hill. The player's name was StompOnU116.

"Hey, look!" said Nocch

"Should we get him?" said Sbarklez

"I think he's stomper kit, stompers only take two damage from falling any height, and they deal a lot of damage when they stomp on people," said Acit

"Go away! I'll stomp on you! Plus, I have a flint and steel and an iron sword! I'll light all of you on fire and kill you!" said StompOnU116

"Haha, you're trapped, by us," said Sbarklez as he and Nocch walked forward to the tower

Acit ran up to the other two and whispered "I'm gonna snipe him, okay? So, get ready to fight."

"Okay, we got this," said Nocch

"Go away!" said StompOnU116 as he started trying to hit Nocch with clay balls. Nocch got hit a few times and knocked back a bit, but it didn't hinder him much.

Acit quickly took an aim and knocked him off his wooden tower. Now, the threat of him stomping on his teammates is gone.

"Gahhh!" said the stomper kit as he lit Sbarklez on fire

"Ouch!" said Sbarklez as he hit the stomper kit with his iron sword along with Nocch. The player soon disapeared. He had only a leather helmet as protection.

Sbarklez 's fire soon died down. Sbarklez ate the rest of the chicken and rested a bit to recover. Soon, he was back to full health. The stomper kit didn't drop much, except for the clay balls and his leather helmet. The leather helmet, which was in good condition, was given to Nocch, whose helmet was about to break.

"Come on let's go on," said Sbarklez

"Yeah, okay," said Acit

"Alright," said Nocch

The three continued to travel through the ridges. It was almost noon, and the sun was beating down on them. They decided to talk about their plan some more.

"Why didn't we just stay at the cornucopia in the first place? Why are we traveling this far just to go back later?" asked Nocch

"Because we had to travel far out to avoid the career tributes. We will stay at this spot for a few days until the career tributes are separated out, or better yet, until they kill each other. They have disagreements among themselves a lot," said Sbarklez

"Okay" said Nocch

The three continued to travel through the ridges. While they traveled, they noticed a cave spider in a small but dark cave, but decided to ignore it because it was harmless as long as they were in light. The three decided to rest a minute or two in the cave. Acit was getting really sleepy. But, then they decided to kill the spider for its string. While they were in the cave, they saw it was actually much larger than it seemed, and they encountered many creepers but killed most of them before they exploded. As they were gathering the gunpowder a skeleton shot at Sbarklez but the arrow barely went in because of his iron armor. Acit head shot the skeleton and took care of him. As the three started heading towards the cave they heard footsteps. As Acit turned around the corner to the part of the cave where the footstep was, he noticed it was just a giant zombie about ten times the size of a regular zombie with red eyes.

"Ah, everyone stay calm! Nocch and I will attack him close up, and Acit you'll stay at a range and shoot arrows!" said Sbarklez

Sbarklez went up to the zombie and started hitting it with the iron sword but the sword broke and Sbarklez was instantly grabbed by the zombie and squeezed to death, the crunch of his iron armor could be heard before he disapeared. The zombie let out a laugh. Then, Nocch, being aggressive in nature, climbed up the zombie and stabbed it in the eye. The zombie didn't flinch or show any signs that it was hurt, it merely grabbed Nocch, looked at him in the eye with an intense gaze, and Nocch was suddenly zombified and fell to the ground, but he soon disappeared. Acit told himself it was do or die. He picked up a flint and steel from the ground that was dropped was one of his teammates, lit three of his arrows on fire, and shot them all at the zombie's head. The zombie was hit but didn't take any damage, but it was set up fire though.

The zombie slowly disintegrated not to nothing but to a whole horde of hostile, dark mobs. Zombies, skeletons, creepers, cave spiders, spiders, spider jockeys, zombie pigmen, and ghasts were slowly pressing onto Acit.

* * *

Acit opened his eyes and saw the cave where his nightmare had taken place. It was just a dream. The cave was actually a much smaller cave.

"Man, I fell asleep" said Acit

"Come on let's go," said Sbarklez

The three traveled out of the cave and continued through the ridges. Soon, the ridges flattened out but did not dip downwards. They had reached the highlands.

"So, how far out are we?" asked Nocch

"It takes about this afternoon highlands, the whole day tomorrow to cross the mountains, and the whole day after tomorrow to cross the desert to the force field. We're planning to stop tonight, of course," said Acit.

"Oh, yeah," said Sbarklez

"Okay," said Nocch

* * *

It was late afternoon and they had traveled the whole afternoon without noticing much except for a couple pools of lava and entrances to the underground tunnels. They are currently nearing an underground tunnel.

"What are these holes leading to?" asked Acit.

"They are entrances to the underground tunnel system," answered Sbarklez.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Acit

"You've never heard of the tunnels? They're in every hunger games. They're basically like an underground world," said Sbarklez.

"Oh, cool," said Acit

"Wait, so they're made along with the arena?" asked Nocch

"No it doesn't work like that; players, miners specifically, make them unintentionally," said Sbarklez.

"Cool," said Nocch

As they traveled they could see another player in the distance, they decided to attack. As they neared the player, they saw that the player was facing them. He was also quickly backing up.

Acit decided to take a shot, but only hit his lower leg because the player was quite far away and still moving pretty fast.

"Ow!" said the player, his name was Twofaced73.

The player turned around, or did he turn around? He did, but he was still facing them. He had two faces? No, a face and a face like skin on the back of his head. He's two faced! Wait, this was the player that they truced with before the game started!

"Wait, it's you guys!? Remember the truce? Don't attack me!" said Twofaced23

"Sorry, I forgot," said Acit, "well its nice to see you, how have you been?"

"Good," replied Rwofaced73, "I came here from down at the sea, what about you guys?"

The four continued talking and dug a small hole into the ground so that they would not be noticed across the horizon.

"So, what kit are you?" asked Acit

"I'm flash kit, I can get teleport as far as I can see with my redstone torch," said Twofaced73, "but I get weakness for a little while after I teleport, and I have to wait for the redstone torch to recharge."

"Cool," said Sbarklez, "well I'm monster, so monsters don't attack me unless I attack them, Acit is archer, so he started off a bow and arrows, and Nocch is boxer, so his fist does almost as much damage as a stone sword."

"Hmm, interesting," said Sbarklez,"why didn't you guys pick any support kits? They're good for teams."

"Oh, we didn't think about them," said Sbarklez

"Yeah, we just picked what was best for our personal needs," said Nocch

"Oh, I guess that's alright too," said Rwofaced73, "do you guys have any food? I'm so hungry I can't even run."

"Oh, yeah," said Nocch as he handed Rwofaced a cooked fish.

"Did you not find any food out here? You can usually find chickens around ponds you know," said Nocch

"Yes, but some cannibal kit girl named KillerKat94 decided to attack me," said Twofaced73, "y'all know what they do, right?"

"Yeah, cannibals start off with an ocelot egg and two fishes, and damage done by them is also food for them and food poisoning to other people," said Acit.

"That's right," said Twofaced.

"How was your encounter with her?" asked Nocch

"Not good she was hungry but still strong, and almost killed me before I teleported away from her. I think she's still tracking me down or something, hopeful I've ran too far for her to still want to track me down. I hope I ran out of her compass range." said Twofaced.

"Did she have strong weapons?" asked Sbarklez.

"Just a stone sword, I only had a bow and arrows at that time so I couldn't really fight an opponent so close in range to me," said Twofaced,"I think she started off as a career tribute but was quickly kicked out. Dang, I hate them career tributes anyway, wish I could have killed her. I'm thinking about setting that village in the desert on fire, since it was dominated by career tributes."

"Well, we can take care of her or any other career tributes if we ever see them, " said Acit, "I think we should head on"

"Wait, before we part, do you guys know about the trade tower?" said Twofaced

Everyone said no.

"It's a peace zone basically, and you can trade stuff there," said Twofaced as he handed them a piece of paper, "it was built by people who want to keep peace. These people got a bunch of people to truce, including me, and I gave them your names, so y'all are part of the truce too. The truce people's names are on this piece of paper, and new truce people's name will also appear on it when they join. "

"That's cool," said Nocch as he took the paper, "but isn't hunger games just about killing each other though? Why they trying to get everyone to truce?"

"You see," said Twofaced, "if there was peace between everyone, then there would be no hunger games! Then people won't have to die! Unless the career tributes kill everyone else and take over; they are the trade tower's main enemy."

"Hmm, that's interesting," said Sbarklez, "where is it located though?"

"Down at the sea," said Twofaced

"Where is that located?" asked Acit

"Ok, I'll tell you what my explorer (before game starts they can explore the area and the area they explore will be mapped out) and jumper (they get five ender pearls which they can throw really far and teleport to the location where they throw) friends tell me about the whole arena," replied Twofaced,

"The sea, which is really a very large lake, is located at the bottom right corner and is L-shaped; it's really big and takes up a big chunk of the arena. To the north, there are snowy woods, tundra, then ice. To the east there are forests, then you can go through ridges and highlands, or just the forests that curve around them, and to the mountains, and across the mountains is a really big desert. To the northeastern face of the sea there is a swamp and to the Southern curved shores there is a jungle. The trade tower is located at the curve of the sea between the jungle and the swamp."

"Oh, okay," said Sbarklez as he gave Twofaced 3 iron ingots, "thanks for telling us, I think it's becoming night, so take these iron ingots and let's part."

"Oh thanks," said Twofaced as he handed back a flint and steel, "bye!"

Everyone said bye and they parted. As the night sky turned from dark blue to black, the team climbed the foothills of the mountains and started looking for a place to make shelter.

* * *

Next chapter, their second night, coming soon. Reviews appreciated. Whoever wanted to have KillerKat94 in the story: What do you want her to be like?


	4. 2nd Night: Hiatus

Here's their second night.

* * *

As they climbed the foothills, Acit saw a skeleton up higher on the mountain staring and them and pulling back his bow. Acit dodged the skeleton's shot, took a shot at the skeleton, and got the skeleton. The skeleton then fell into pieces and disappeared.

"Nice shot," said Nocch, "you're awesome at bow and arrows."

"Yeah, thanks," said Acit

Suddenly, Nocch and Sbarklez were hit by a splash by some sort of potion. Acit turned around, and saw a witch (a hostile mob that came with the recent update that uses splash potions). As Nocch and Sbarklez switched to their weapons and started to move towards the witch, it became evident that they were effected by slowness. The witch took out two other splash potions, and splashed Acit with one of them. Acit tried to dodge but was too slow and was hit by the splash potion. Instantly, everything started to spin a bit and he became really dizzy and kind of wanted to throw up; it was the nausea splash potion. Then, while he was still really dizzy, another potion was thrown at him, and his sight instantly went away. Everything was black, and he realized he had been affected by the blindness splash potion.

Acit felt vulnerable because of his blindness and nausea so he just switched to his weapon and didn't do much else but stand there. Suddenly, he could there slashing sounds, and could tell that the other two had gotten the witch.

"Whoa, that was out of nowhere," said Sbarklez

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't prepared for that," said Nocch, "you've been slowed too haven't you Sbarklez? What do you have, Acit?"

"Blindness and Nausea," said Acit

"Oh," said Sbarklez as he reached out his hand to Acit, "here, I'll lead you."

"Alright, thanks," said Acit

"No problem," said Sbarklez," we have to find shelter soon."

"Maybe we should climb a bit more," said Nocch, "so that we can have a higher view of what goes on down at the highlands."

"Okay," said Sbarklez "sure, that's a good idea. Let's go."

The three climbed for a little bit and stopped at a flat platform still on the foothills that was dominated by a tree. Acit noticed he wasn't very nauseous anymore but a little nauseousness still lingered. They started to mine into the side of the mountain for long term shelter since they're going to stay there. After a few minutes, Acit got his sight back, but still had a slightly blurred vision.

"I can see!" said Acit

"Good!" said Sbarklez

"Are you still nauseous? We can move at a normal speed now," said Nocch

"I'm still a bit nauseous and I still have a blurred vision," said Acit

"It'll clear up after a while," said Sbarklez

"How are we gonna build our base? We're gonna stay here for pretty long," said Acit

"Yeah, we should have it go straight down to bedrock level, that would be cool," said Nocch

"Let's just build a temporary shelter for tonight," said Sbarklez

"Okay," said Acit

"Alright," said Nocch

They worked on a temporary little makeshift cave, blocked off the entrance except for a 1x3 hole in the wall, and rested.

"Gonna mine tonight?" asked Acit

"Yeah, Sbarklez, gonna mine?" asked Nocch

"No, I'm exhausted, I'm just gonna rest," answered Sbarklez as he sat down

Nocch sat down besides Sbarklez, and Acit went to the window and stared out. After a while, Acit saw two people riding on mobs. One of them was riding on a pig while carrying a golden carrot on a stick, while the other one, who was probably rider kit (ride any passive mob you want), was riding on a cow while carrying a torch. They talked, and their voices were loud and echoing up to Acit's ears.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace," said the rider kit, "you like the snowy areas don't you? You can run much faster there. We're near the snowy areas, we just need to follow the mountains and go through a bit of woods and then we'll be there!."

"Okay," said the supposedly frosty kit (run much faster on snow), "but I still think traveling at night isn't the best idea. What if we accidentally fall into a ravine or something?"

"It'll be okay," said the rider kit, "I have a torch. Don't worry about the hostile mobs either, because you have a bow and arrow, right? I also have an iron sword. We don't have much of a choice anyway, the rest of the team is waiting on us. They're in the tundra, starving and need the food we're bringing. We also need the iron and diamonds they have for us before we meet someone with heavy armor or a strong sword."

"Yeah," said the frosty kit, "that's true."

"Hey!" said Acit to the other two guys, "wanna snipe them and get them?"

"Sure!" said Nocch

"No, I don't think they can beat us," said Acit, "but I do think they can hurt us and lower our defenses."

"Oh," said Nocch

"He's got a point," said Acit

After a while, the two mob riders went out of the range of sight of the 1x3 window. Then, Acit saw a player that was apparently tracking down the two riders. The player had no armor on and only a stone sword, but still looked remarkably dangerous. An ocelot (cat) was following her. Her name was KillerKat94. Acit looked around and looked at Nocch, who was also by the window and looking back and Acit. They promised Twofaced that they would kill any career tributes that they could handle. They kept watching for a while. A creeper approached KillerKat.

"Hisssssssssss!" said the creeper as it prepared for explosion

"Hissssssssss!" said the ocelot back to the creeper.

"Good ocelot," said KillerKat as the ocelot chased the creeper away and came back to her side.

"Hey Sbarklez," said Acit, "It's KillerKat94."

Sbarklez was asleep.

"He's asleep," said Nocch, "I think we should let him sleep, we can take care of him ourselves."

"Okay," said Acit

"Here's the plan: I'll run down and while I'm running down, you shoot her as many times as you can. Then, I'll easily take care of her," said Nocch, "are you still dizzy? Do you still have blurred vision?"

Acit was still a bit ailmented but he didn't want to admit it because he didn't want to stop them from getting the ex-career tribute KillerKat94.

"I'm fine, you can go ahead," said Acit

"Okay," said Nocch as he unblocked the entrance and stepped out

"Good luck," said Acit as he stepped out to the platform too

Instantly, KillerKat94 noticed Nocch and prepared to lunge. Acit took a shot and hit KillerKat's right leg. Nocch rushed down the mountain the jumped off the lowest hill to be lunged at by KillerKat, who plucked the arrow out, seemed to be in pain for a moment, and got back to fight mode. The two met in midair and fell. Nocch first used his fists for unexpected strength but then that got insufficient and he changed to an iron sword. KillerKat matched Nocch's strength and speed with agility and viciousness. They fought on and on, and Acit shot one arrow after another. Acit was able to shoot one of KillerKat's arms once with his still blurred vison, but she kept on fighting, although with less vigor. Acit took another arrow, pulled it back extremely hard this time, and then Nocch fell down to the ground.

The next thing Acit saw was Nocch on the ground with an arrow through his iron armor into his head. He stared in disbelief at what happened. He had killed his teammate by a missed arrow due to his blurred vision. Nocch then disappeared, leaving behind his items. Everything felt unreal for a moment, but he was snapped back to reality was KillerKat94.

"I am coming for you!" she said in a threatening voice. She was weak and crawling on the ground.

Acit pulled back his arrow and it darted across to puncture KillerKat all the way through her stomach. She was almost dead, and had only half a heart left. She hissed and quickly dug under before Acit could shoot again.

"If I see you again, I will shoot you," said Acit. KillerKat dug far away. Acit was furious with himself, he wanted to jump off the mountain. Acit suddenly noticed a bunch of monsters around him staring at him. He decided to quickly return to the flat platform. He still has to explain to Sbarklez. As he dug into the cave, the sound woke Sbarklez up.

"Hey Acit," said Sbarklez, "whoa, what happened?"

Acit explained to him the fight with KillerKat excluding Nocch's death.

"Ok, it's good you drove away KillerKat, we should kill her next time," said Sbarklez, "but wait, where's Nocch?"

Sbarklez suddenly had a fearful expression on his face.

"Don't say..." said Sbarklez, "that he's dead."

"Sorry but yes he is," said Acit

"He was a good fighter, he should have killed her before she killed him! Next time I see KillerKat I will kill her myself!" said Sbarklez

"The thing is," said Acit, "you remember I was helping shoot KillerKat while he fought her, right?"

"Yeah," said Sbarklez, "you said that."

"I accidentally headshot Nocch," said Acit

Suddenly, Sbarklez's fury was redirected to Acit. Sbarklez started to slash at Acit but was knocked away by Acit's knockback wooden stick.

"Chill out, Sbarklez!" said Acit

"Okay, since you've been a good teammate, I'll let you live," said Sbarklez, "but, I don't want to and can't be your team anymore."

"Why?" said Acit

"I'm leaving, and if I ever find you again, I will have diamond," said Sbarklez, " and I will kill you."

"Bye" said Acit, "good luck."

Sbarklez grunted and started to dig down and away.

* * *

As Acit waited in the cave for morning, he could not believe that he had lost his team so fast. Without a team, Acit began to see more clearly the reality and terror of the hunger games. He felt exposed, unprotected, and alone.

"Whatever," said Acit, "I don't need a team. Now, I have much more freedom. I can do whatever I want without worrying about my teammates. I can go anywhere I want without agreeing with my team. I also don't have to worry about betraying teammates!"

For the rest of the night, Acit waited in the cave and planned what he would do. He decided he would go check out the trade tower. He would then follow his plan he made before the game started and before he got his team: go out to sea to hide until player numbers died down. After that, he might go visit the cornucopia. As the morning approached, he stepped out and retrieved the items Nocch dropped off which he forgot to pick up earlier. He started to descend the foothills and towards the trade tower as a lone wolf player.

* * *

What Sbarklez did during the rest of the night: He dug down and into the mountains, and found many ores including redstone. He also mined into the underground mining system just as morning approached.

* * *

Next chapter, Acit's third day, coming soon. Reviews appreaciated. BadBoyHalo soon to be added. Comment to add a character, give name and kit.


	5. Day 3: Heading towards the trade tower

I'll try to add everyone's ocs.

-Winner133: BadBoyHalo coming up this chapter, but he's going to be a minor character though.

-eggreaper: lol yeah but i meant this just to be a short story at first but then i decided to make it longer and better, and I'm gonna add grapesoda313 later

-Winner529: I'm not gonna add Winner133 this chapter but I will, and does he have to be timelord? I don't want there too be many people with the same kits

-sparky jr: thanks ok i will

-mryoshi: ok I'll make him one of the guys who run the trade tower, but does he have to team with someone? I meant trade tower to be like a giant team, even though Acit doesn't realize this yet until later

-SidKid50: Sidstriker coming up in the future chapters, but does he have to be rider kit?

-Kiya loves cookies: Ok I'm adding TwistedPaw this chapter but she's not with killerkat right now, she will be later, okay?

Guys, please give your ocs kits that other people haven't chosen. Anyway, this is day 3, enjoy!

* * *

As Acit sat resting on a piece of wool in his cave watching the sky turn from black to dark blue outside, he wondered how long he would still be safe, and how long it would be before he meets the player who would kill him. He decided to think about how he would get to the trade tower. He could just walk back through the highlands, ridges, forests, and then to the sea, and he would find the trade tower, but what if he meets a hostile player on the way there? The plains and highlands provide almost no cover, and he could easily be spotted by (a) stronger opponent(s).

When the transition to morning was over, Acit dug out of his makeshift cave shelter and looked around. He saw a burning up zombie and skeleton, and he walked up to them and took the rotten flesh and bones. Acit thought about trying to find a pig and a golden carrot, making a saddle and golden carrot on a stick, and riding the pig to the trade tower. But since he still has a nice amount of food, he might also try sprinting. He decided to try to ride the pig.

Acit got down the mountain and started to look around in the highlands for carrots or pigs. After a short period of time, he saw a player running towards him. He readied himself for battle. His heart started to pump faster, and he was nervous, but he still took out his bow and arrow and readied his iron sword. He pulled the arrow back on his bow, and it shot across the horizon and into the player. The player stopped for a moment, most likely because of the pain from the arrow, and then started running towards Acit again.

As the player got closer, Acit realized that it was Twofaced73!

"Gosh, that's twice now, Acit!" he said, "sorry for getting you all pumped up and ready for battle for nothing, but you need to stop shooting me!"

"Sorry, Twofaced," said Acit, "but why are you running back this way anyway?"

"I'm running from career tributes! They're chasing me!" said Twofaced.

"Oh! Let's go then!" said Acit as they took off together.

* * *

They two kept running and running, until they came back to the mountains again. They climbed the foothills and went into the valleys of the mountains. Then, Twofaced decided that they had outrun the career tributes and could rest.

"Hey," said Twofaced, " I think this is good, they won't easily find us here."

"Yeah," said Acit, "why didn't you use your redstone torch?"

"Because it was still cooling down, but now it's almost full again."

"Oh."

"Yeah."  
"But Twofaced, what happened? How did you run into them?"

"Ok, it's a long story."

"It's all right we have time," said Acit as he gave starving Twofaced some bread to heal up his hunger and health.

"Ok, so," said Twofaced, "remember when I saw you yesterday? After I parted you guys, I went towards the cornucopia and got all the way to the ridges. It was getting very late and a few hostile mobs were already spawning in dark areas, so I decided to make an underground temporary shelter for the night before I continue going towards the cornucopia. Then, I heard someone call my name, and I saw two of my trade tower friends and a sheep towering up on a tower for the night."

"One of them said 'Hey, Twofaced! What's up! You can come up here with us for the night!' So I said ok and he used an ender portal, because he's an endermage, to get me up the tower."

Suddenly, an arrow hit Acit, and Acit turned around and readied himself to fight or flight from the career tributes. But, he only found a skeleton. He took a headshot and killed the skeleton.

"Gosh," said Acit, "I thought it was the career tributes."

"Yeah," said Twofaced, "me too. Let's get away from that dark cave over there."

They got away from the dark cave they were standing near and continued talking.

"So, what happened after that?" said Acit

"Oh," said Twofaced, "yeah, then I got up, and we rested. I asked them about the sheep, and they said they got it from the trade tower and they when they were weak, hungry or in trouble the sheep would guide them back to the trade tower. Next morning, we got down and headed towards the cornucopia, and I transported them with my redstone torch, but then we bumped into five career tributes, all of them wearing full or almost full diamond armor, and wielding enchanted weapons. One of them then said 'Let's get these people!' but another one said 'We need to conserve our health and items, we are running short on supply and health, so we can leave these people alone. Wait! They have a gray sheep? They also all have blaze rods, a symbol of the trade tower! They're trade tower people! Definitely get them! We will destroy trade tower and rule the arena! As soon as they started to advance towards us, my pyro kit (has flint&steel to light stuff on fire and throwable fire charges) friend threw a fire charge and it hurt them, set them on fire, and caused chaos among them, giving us a little bit of time to run away."

"Oh, what happened after that then?"

"They just continued to chase us and got between us and we had to run separate ways. I then tried to use my redstone torch, but found that it was still cooling down. I just continued running for a while, then I found you."

"Oh, that's quite a long story," said Acit, " good thing the career tributes' armor makes them a bit slower."

"Yeah," said Twofaced, "hey, where's Sbarklez and Nocch?"

Acit hesitated, and then told him what happened last night. Twofaced looked shocked after hearing the story.

"Oh, Nocch, I didn't really know him that well," said Twofaced, "but your team seemed so strong, it's hard to believe you guys would separate just like that."

"Yeah. Let's walk as we talk, we're wasting time sitting here."

"Where do you want to go though?"

"The trade tower"

"Hey, my redstone torch is fully charged again! I can teleport you a bit."

"Oh, thanks, that would be helpful."

"Let's get higher to get more distance."

The two climbed a bit higher and then Twofaced grabbed Acit's shoulder and pointed the redstone torch at the barely seen ridges. Suddenly, the mountains and highlands disappeared from Acit's view, and they were in the ridges. Acit dropped down in nausea and weakness at first, but then they both got up. Acit felt weak.

"The weakness was overwhelming at first," said Acit

"Yeah," said Twofaced as they walked on, "it gets better after a while."

"Oh, ok"

"So, where did Sbarklez end up going?"

"He said he went underground, he's probably staying underground for a while."

"Oh, he probably went into the underground tunnel system. You know trade tower has an underground tunnel system too, but it's separate from the main one. It's mainly for transportation."

"Oh, cool"

* * *

The sun was up at its highest point, and Acit and Twofaced kept walking on. They talked about the redstone at the cornucopia, a trade tower member over hearing the career tributes' plan to conquer the underground tunnel system, and a bunch of other things. The ridges were at first wet with dew, but later the dew went away. Nothing much happened except for them finding a flock of chickens, which they killed, and almost accidentally walking down into a relatively small but still dangerous ravine that could take away half their hearts.

By early afternoon, they had reached the plains. They ate some chicken meat, and then walked down the ridges into the plains. After a while, Acit noticed a large pond with lots of giant fish, and decided to fish in it for a bit. Acit reached into his backpack for Nocch's fishing rod that he had picked up, but did not find it! He also noticed that a bunch of cobblestone was missing, and so was his bow! How could it be?

"Hey," said Acit, "my bow and cobblestone's missing?"

"Really?" said Twofaced

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I don't know"

"Wait, I'm not sure about this, but I think it might have been a pickpocket kit."

Acit looked around, and spotted a player named TwistedPaw coming up behind him.

"Give me my bow back," said Acit,"and my cobblestone and fishing rod, you pickpocket thief!"

"Hahahah," said TwistedPaw, "come and get it!"

TwistedPaw took off, but the two chased after her. They chased and chased her. Acit cannot lose his bow, it was his main weapon. TwistedPaw is not going to get away with stealing his stuff. As they closed in on TwistedPaw, she took out the bow that she had stolen and some arrows. She took a shot at Twofaced, but was a terrible archer and missed. Twofaced and Acit then took out their blaze rods to close in up on her.

"Oh," said TwistedPaw, "trade tower members, huh? I got a blaze rod, I'm trade tower too!"

"No," said Twofaced, "we use disarming blaze rods, not pickpocketing ones! You thief!"

They chased TwistedPaw a long way until they could see the forests clearly. They decided to sprint as fast as they can because they could not let TwistedPaw lose in them in the forest. But, eventually, TwistedPaw reached the forest. They chased her into the forest but after a while could no longer hear her. She had outran them, with his bow.

"Gah," said Acit, "darn it"

"Yeah," said Twofaced, "better luck next time we see her."

* * *

Author's note: I finished this chapter but accidentally deleted what I had. This is the point to which I saved up until. I will only give a short, not very descriptive summary up until the end of this chapter now.

* * *

The two went on and accidentally veered south too much into the swamp. They then got out and into the right path to the trade tower. Then, someone with lots of armor and a diamond sword passed by, and they hid from him. They assumed he was a career tribute, but he was ambushed by career tributes while they were hiding, which showed that he wasn't. They then continued to head on and soon it was turning to night. Acit suggested they build a shelter but Twofaced disagreed and said that they were almost there and should keep on going.

* * *

Short summary of Sbarkle'z day:

Sbarklez got lots of iron, and also his first diamonds in the game today. He also made some miner truces, and two temporary teammates, who were both trade tower members. They decided to dig towards the trade tower.

* * *

End of Chapter number 5. Chapter 6, their third night, coming soon. Reviews appreciated. Thanks.


	6. 3rd Night: The Trade Tower

This is the 3rd Night of The Minecraft Hunger Games.

* * *

"Whoooooa!" said Acit when he almost fell into a ravine deep enough to have taken half of his hearts away. Fortunately, he noticed in time and ran around it. He is currently running along with Twofaced from a horde of 5 zombies, 3 skeletons including one with an enchanted bow, 3 spiders, a witch, and an enderman they accidentally looked at.

"Creeper!" said Twofaced as they sighted a creeper in their pathway of running. They sharply turned right and continued their escaping from the numerous night mobs while the creeper exploded. They could hear the grunt of zombies and the bone crumbling sounds of a skeleton, signifying the end of their chasing them, which is a good thing right now. They turned around to check if they were gone, and it turns out that there were still lots of them.

"We should have just built shelter! Why did you suggest not to! We have all these night mobs chasing us now!" said Acit

"No, I promise we're almost there, I know the way just continue to follow me," said Twofaced

"Alright," said Acit.

They kept on pushing through the mobbed forest, but the trade tower still isn't in sight. Acit could feel the power of the night trying to swallow them in mobs. They kept on going on for a pretty long time until around 30 mobs were following them, and then they were surrounded.

"Oh no, we are surrounded!" said Acit

"Come on, let's fight through!" said Twofaced

Acit swung his stone sword at a zombie in front of him only to get a punch from the zombie and an arrow shot at him by a skeleton. He saw a creeper about to blow up besides him, ran to the right, and found himself face to face with a spider beating him up. He swung his sword to knock it away, dodged around when it came back, and then sees an enderman.

"I can't seem to fight through them, we are really surrounded, and can't get out!" said Twofaced in the midst of their battle with the night mobs.

Acit acknowledged Twofaced and came up with an idea. He looked straight at the enderman, and nevertheless, it returned an offended, angry, and open-mouthed face. Soon, it teleported to Acit's side and was continuously hitting Acit. Acit summoned up all the strength he could find and fought for his life. He took several powerful swungs with his stone sword at the enderman. Soon, it hit the ground, disappeared, and left behind two ender pearls. He picked them up and started to run towards Twofaced. He only had about two hearts left and mobs were making their way towards him. He gave Twofaced one of the ender pearls.

"We can use these man!" said Acit.

"Alright!" said Twofaced.

They threw their ender pearls as far as they could and were teleported away from the night mobs. They quickly found each other and decided to continue going. Twofaced only had half a heart left and decided to drink a bowl of mushroom soup before they continued heading towards the trade tower.

"You better now?" said Acit

"Yeah, let's hurry! You can get healed later!" said Twofaced

They ran through the woods with Twofaced leading the way. Soon an arrow found it's way to Twofaced's sides. They became alarmed and continued running in awareness that night mobs might surround them again.

"How much further?" said Acit

"I don't know," said Twofaced

As they continued through the woods to the trade tower, the forest suddenly got thinner.

"This is where the woods get thinner! Yes! We are very close now!" said Twofaced

Acit followed Twofaced through the woods for a while, and then, the forest ended. They were near the coast of a large lake, probably the sea, and standing on the shores was a big magnificent tower. It was the trade tower.

* * *

"Yeah, we made it to the trade tower!" said Twofaced.

"Wow, it looks awesome," said Acit.

"Yeah, come on man, let's get inside!" said Twofaced.

They ran across the plains to the edge of the trade tower. The trade tower was a big but not yet gigantic tower with lots of lights, and around the tower was an area surrounded by fence. They went to the fence gate, opened it, and stepped inside.

"Hi, mryoshi!" said Twofaced as a player named mryoshi started approaching them.

"Hello, Twofaced! Welcome to trade tower, Acit!" said mryoshi.

"Thanks," said Acit.

In the fenced area there was a tiny wheat farm, some chicken, some cows, a tamed wolf running around, and two players that were starting to approach them.

"So, this seems like a relatively empty space for it's size," said Acit

"That is because we have sent a lot of people out to get more people to join trade tower. They are coming back 3 days later, when we will have lots more people, do more construction of stuff, and have a gathering!" said Mryoshi.

"Oh okay," said Acit.

"We were getting mobbed out there and about to die, so can we go get healed before we talk more?" said Twofaced

"Sure, go ahead," said Mryoshi.

Twofaced lead Acit to the back of the trade tower, where there was a dock leading out to the sea, a fenced pool of lava, and a group of mushrooms.

"Mryoshi is the leader of this place," said Twofaced

"Oh cool," said Acit, "so he tells everyone what to do?"

"Not really," said Twofaced, "we don't have a strict leadership system, he's just the main coordinator of things."

They went and got the mushrooms, made them into mushroom soup, and healed themselves. Afterwards, they went back to the front.

"Hey, whatsup Twofaced?" said a player named Grapesoda313

"Nothing much, we just got here Grapesoda, how about you?" said Twofaced

"Not much either, just helping SparknJetz over here with setting up the quartz flooring, furnace room, and stuff like that you know," said Grapesoda

"Hi, Twofaced," said a cow who was standing besides them.

"Hello?" said Twofaced

"Um, you can talk?" said Acit to the cow

"Yes, I found him and was about to kill him before he talked to me, it's amazing right?" said Grapesoda

"Wait a minute," said Twofaced as he approached the cow and punched him.

The cow transformed to a player named SparknJetz.

"Hi SparknJetz," said Twofaced.

"Hello," said SparknJetz.

"It's good being chameleon kit right?" said Twofaced.

"You bet," said SparknJetz.

"Hahah," said Twofaced.

"Hi, what's you name man? I'm SparknJetz," said SparknJetz as he greeted Acit.

"Acit," said Acit to he handshaked SparknJetz, "thanks for scaring me like that with the cow, gosh."

"Hahah, no problem," said SparknJetz, "welcome to trade tower."

"Thanks," said Acit

"Yeah," said Grapesoda," welcome."

"Thanks," said Acit.

"What's your kit, Acit?" said Mryoshi.

"Archer," said Acit, "but I lost my bow to a pickpocket kit. I can make one later though."

"Oh that's not good," said Mryoshi, "but we're glad to gain an archer kit."

"Thanks," said Acit.

"Is this all the people we have right now?" said Twofaced.

"Yes," said Mryoshi.

"So, shall we continue to finish the mine leading down to y10-16 (optimum mining level) we've started on?" said SparknJetz.

"Sure," said Grapesoda, "wait look, there's more people coming, and they seem to be new!"

A miner looking player named BudderFTW123 and a player carrying a clock looking thing named Winner133 came towards them from the forest Acit and Twofaced were in before they got to the trade tower. A player named BadBoyHalo is also approaching from sea. He got up, went around the fence, and got in.

"Hi BadBoyHalo," said Grapesoda.

"Hi," said BadBoyHalo.

"Hello," said Mryoshi, "did you really swim here?"

"Yeah," said BadBoyHalo, "I'm a Poseidon kit."

"Oh yeah that's right boy," said Mryoshi.

The first two players had almost approached the fence gate by the time they looked over, they went to the gate, opened it, and got inside of the trade tower area. They were hesitantly looking at the first group and slowly approaching.

"Well," said Mryoshi, "we seem to have new people."

Acit heard a sound up in the air, and then everyone looked up. A player, apparently phantom kit, was flying towards them.

"Man," said Grapesoda, "pretty awesome kit."

The player got close and then landed. His named was Flyingmaniac555. He held a feather which he put back in his backpack.

"Whatsup Flyingmaniac?" said Twofaced.

"Just flew here from the upper forests," said Flyingmaniac.

"Nice," said Twofaced.

"Are these the new members you've brought back?" said Mryoshi as he looked at BudderFTW123 and Winner133.

"Yeah," said Flyingmaniac.

They greeted, talked on for a bit more, and then did some trading of emeralds since it was the trade tower after all.

"So, what is the main purpose of the trade tower?" said Acit.

"We are just a giant team," said Grapesoda.

"Yes," said Mryoshi, "our main goal is also to do away with the 'hunger games' in the arena and make this a peaceful arena."

"Our main enemies are the career tributes," said SparknJetz.

"Yeah," said Flyingmaniac, "they want to kill everyone."

"Oh," said Acit, "alright, cool."

"Yeah," said SparknJetz, "let's continue building?"

Everyone agreed and they went to finish the mine then went inside. There were five floors to the trade tower. The first floor of the inside was a large room with quartz floors and a tall "trading place" in the center and some message boards and boards with the names of all the trade tower members on the sides. On the second floor there was a crafting and furnace room, inventory room, and personal chest storage room, and many empty rooms that were added but not yet filed in and finished. Third floor was mostly still empty. On the fourth and fifth floor there were personal rooms here and there scattered over the place, on top of ladders, and under some rooms, the rooms all looked about as good. The other rooms were empty. After they got done trading with each other, the players hung out for a while on the third floor before they went to bed.

"I'm going to bed," said Winner133 when there were just three of them left that weren't in bed.

"Yeah," said Twofaced, "should we go to sleep too Acit?"

"Okay," said Acit.

They took a room on top of ladder and went to each of their own beds there. Acit has not slept for a long time, but he finally could sleep, and it felt pretty amazing. "Man," thought Acit, "I do just as well if not better without my team." He went through the events since the game started in his head, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

What Sbarklez did during the night: He mined around with his mining teammates but mined the wrong way for a while and ended up in an underground trapped maze set up by possibly career tributes. Luckily, they met up with two none trade tower members who were also trapped, but one of them was really good at redstone and the other was an explorer kit with a map and a good sense of direction. So they found their way out with out being blown up by tnt or dying any other redstone trap typed minecraft death. The two were asked to be trade tower members, and they agreed. They went back to being on the way towards the trade tower.

* * *

The End of Chapter 6, their 3rd night. Their 4th night, Chapter 7, will be a bit delayed as these chapters have been but will not be too late. Reviews appreciated please.


End file.
